


Around the walls do serpents wind

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Around the walls do serpents wind [Script offer] CW: [RAPE] [Beast] [Torture] [Very dark] [Halloween] [Norse mythology] [Hel] [Baldur] [Revenge] [Bondage] with [Poisonous snakes] [Gagged with a snake] [Breath play] [Very rough CBT] [Vomit] [Face sitting] [Cunnilingus] [Tortured for a hundred years]
Relationships: F4M





	Around the walls do serpents wind

[F4M] Around the walls do serpents wind [Script offer] CW: [RAPE] [Beast] [Torture] [Very dark] [Halloween] [Norse mythology] [Hel] [Baldur] [Revenge] [Bondage] with [Poisonous snakes] [Gagged with a snake] [Breath play] [Very rough CBT] [Vomit] [Face sitting] [Cunnilingus] [Tortured for a hundred years]

Hi everybody.

It’s that time of the year, and to celebrate the spooky times, I’ve decided to do my very best to write the most fucked up thing I can muster. Please, please, please consider the tags before reading this. My goal was to write something that literally would make me sick to my stomach. Let me know if it worked on you, I guess!

This script is also based on Norse mythology, and for some reason it also contains small recitations from the Völuspá, as translated by Henry Adams Bellows, taken from this site: https://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/poe/poe03.htm

Disclaimer: This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). It is purely fictional and none of the actions committed by these fictional characters are defended. Don’t rape and torture people, ok?

Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I am super grateful for all the support and feedback I get, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Spooky bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear.

The script.

_______________________________________________________________

[In your bedroom in Helheim. Optional Sfx: sick people coughing and whimpering somewhere in the distance. You are standing up in front of the listener, who is tied to your bed with ropes]

[Malicious] So, how was your… lack of sleep tonight?

How were your nightmares?

How was you fear?

Yes… I’d like to think I *am* getting better at this.

I could see you flinch and toss and turn more than ever before, I think.

What happened this time?

Did the ropes binding you turn into snakes?

I could tell you were afraid of those [Laughing].

Or maybe… the ropes turned into my half-brother’s intestines?

[Pause]

Did you think I would let that go?

Let me ask you this, Baldur… what do you think is a justified price for killing a child in cold blood?

Oh… and then using his body parts to bind his own father in a dark cave while his wife has to watch the whole spectacle?

If you do have a fear of snakes, you of all should be sympathetic to my father.

[Sinister laugh] You still don’t believe me, do you?

Oh, no, your family would *never* do anything like that… your father would never break a blood oath…

Keep telling yourself that.

You know… if you people could have just let me live among you, this would probably not have happened.

I could have just gotten on with my day, and my night, and spread the rot from my body to the world, like I was meant to…

But you just had to get rid of me didn’t you.

You couldn’t stand the idea of someone like me ruining your perfect façade of beauty, could you?

Do you know how fast your beauty would disappear if we just took away your only method of keeping your eternal youth?

Yes, the beauty of your world *is* just one big lie, on top of the others your have constructed for yourselves, and *you* have been way too sheltered from the truth to realize it… until now.

What you really should do is thank me, for finally letting you see that false, fragile image of reality for what it is.

[Sarcastic] Oh, *poor*, *poor* Baldur, it must have been so hard for you.

You know, your life story should serve as a *lesson* for all overprotective mothers out there, trying to keep their sons from ever feeling pain.

My own mother would never allow me to get so easily exploited.

You see… all power is in knowledge, Baldur.

Protect someone from everything in this whole world, except one, just one tiny thing, and someone’s going to find out about that little weakness sooner or later.

And my father is an *expert* on finding things out.

Did your dreams tell you about how you would die?

What a way to ruin the mood at the family reunion, wasn’t it? [Laughter]

And then one of your people came to me, begging, pleading, whimpering “Oh, oh please Hel, please bring us back our precious Baldur, we all love him so much, Please Hel” [Laughter].

They would have done better to remember the grudges that someone like me can hold… and the people I know.

Why did they love you so much anyway?

Ah, yes, again… Beauty.

Such a shallow bunch, your people.

So obsessed with golden hair, youthful skin, red lips…

You *do* realize that I could just reach out my hand like this…

[Touching him in an unpleasant way] and make the rot… slowly enter your body… make that young, luscious skin fall off and reveal the naked corpse behind it.

[Breathing out, savoring the moment]

…But I won’t do it now.

I have other plans for you.

Come with me. Let’s go for a little walk.

[Optional Sfx: Footsteps, first on stone, and then on a path in the woods]

[While walking. Optional Sfx of sick people coughing and whimpering get slightly closer, and are accompanied by screams of pain, but not close enough to distract from the conversation]

You see, my precious princeling… as you know, so far, I have never been able to inflict pain on you.

And while I have gotten better at using fear as a substitute for it, I have always missed that little extra… sting, you know.

Luckily for both of us, I’ve found a solution.

It’s on the other side of the river.

[Optional Sfx: the two step onto a raft, and you start rowing.]

[Optional screams of pain get closer]

Have you heard of the river Slith?

Have you dreamt about it?

Look down, my dear…

Doesn’t the glistening of the water look so… inviting?

Look again.

[Screams of pain get uncomfortably close]

Are you well read?

Let me recite for you:

“From the east there pours  
through poisoned vales  
With swords and daggers  
the river Slith.”  
[Völuspá 36]

That’s right: what glistens in the dark is not the water, but sharp blades, made to give the worst of sinners in this world a second death.

Not as a form of justice for anything they did, mind you.

I just like toying with them.

It gets better though.

Just wait until we get to the shore on the other side, and meanwhile, let me keep reading for you.

“A hall I saw,  
far from the sun,  
On Nastrond it stands,  
and the doors face north,  
Venom drops  
through the smoke-vent down,  
For around the walls  
do serpents wind.

[Screams of pain get too close for comfort]

I saw there wading  
through rivers wild  
Treacherous men  
and murderers too,  
And workers of ill  
with the wives of men;  
There Nithhogg sucked  
the blood of the slain,  
And the wolf tore men… “  
[Völuspá 38-39]

Yes, we are approaching Nastrond, the last place of torment.

I must say, I don’t know what I am most proud of, Baldur.

This place… or what I plan to do with you when I get there.

Get off the raft and inside the hall now.

Try not to faint from all the snakes, dear.

[Optional screams of pain become more distant as you enter the hall. Instead the sonic background is a large number of snakes, hissing]

Tell me, Baldur…

Did you ever find out about your only weakness yourself… or did your mother keep that from you as well?

[Laughing] Ah, the mistletoe.

What a pathetic weakness to have, and yet one single dart made of it killed you, just like that!

I haven’t managed to find much of the material, unfortunately.

In fact, I’ve only gotten hold of this little stick right here.

Doesn’t it look innocent?

Lay down on the table, my dear.

[Optional Sfx of Baldur laying down on the table]

Since your dreams work as prophecies, you probably wonder what all those snakes you saw were about.

Have you gotten your answer?

Look down at your body, handsome prince.

[Hissing of snakes get closer]

That’s right… everything you dream of will happen sooner or later… and from now on, these hissing darlings of mine will restrain you… for as long as I see fit.

Do you find this… traumatizing?

Yes, please, do struggle all you want.

It gives such extra spice to this beautiful site.

Also, let me ask you something else…

Did you ever dream of having the tail of a poisonous snake… forced down your throat?

[You force the tail of a poisonous snake down his throat. He gags and chokes, and is constantly on the verge of vomiting]

Did you ever dream of that same snake... using its upper body to reach around your neck and just play, oh so deliciously, oh so excruciatingly with your breath… and your gag reflex… altering between them for its own sadistic amusement?

[The snake reaches around his neck and chokes him]

You have no idea how satisfying this is, Baldur.

You don’t know how long I’ve prepared and waited just to put you in your place like this.

Yes, struggle for air.

Struggle not to vomit.

Struggle, and gag and choke and gasp.

Feel the tail twitching against the back of your throat.

[Sinister laugh]

You know, it’s getting familiar with your anatomy, dear Baldur.

It’s starting to detect *exactly* how to trigger your survival mechanisms… those instincts that your body has developed to keep itself alive, to keep struggling in pure, blissful panic for air… all for my amusement.

And at the same time, your conscious mind knows that no amount of gagging will stop the need to vomit… that it’s only going to get worse from here.

I can feel your glands working at a higher rate than ever before, pumping out all that adrenaline into your bloodstream.

It’s a strong signal, isn’t it?

A primal signal to your body, telling you to escape from this situation at all costs… all while another part of you knows that you are utterly at my mercy, that as long as I take pleasure in this, you will never get out of it… will you, Baldur?

Isn’t it wonderful?

I could [You lick him] lick the tears from your handsome face all night…

[Pause]

Do you want to breathe again?

What’s that?

You do?

Well, I do feel charitable, so… all right, just for a moment.

[You pull the snake out of his throat]

Breath out slowly now, my dear…

Yes, cough as much as you need.

After all, this is only the beginning of something new.

Do you remember that innocent little stick?

Let’s have the snakes force your legs open.

[His legs are forces open]

Tell me something else now…

Do you know how many pain receptors your testicles have?

Would you like to get… acquainted with them?

Are you anticipating me hitting you?

Do you wish me to just get it over with? [Laughing]

Oh, I will, in time.

[Sigh of nonchalance] Just focus on those frail, sensitive balls now, while I…

[Loud smack]

[Sinister laugh] Oh, I’m sorry, did I hit your inner thigh instead?

How about if I do it again? And again?

[Three loud smacks]

If only you could see your skin turning red from my abuse now…

[Loud smack]

If only you could see the tears.

Would you like me to spare your balls?

Would you like me to be merciful?

I just might… if you show enough enthusiasm for my pleasure.

Let me just stand up, right above your face… With one leg… on each side.

[Sigh of nonchalant relief]

Can you smell the decay from my flesh?

Can you feel the raspy friction of my thighs?

Does it all make you nauseous?

Hold on to that feeling.

I want you to explore it, more than you think is possible.

Are you ready?

[Loud smack]

Are you?

Good boy.

Now… lick the rot from my cunt.

[He starts eating you out. You gradually start breathing more heavily, and moaning]

Don’t be shy now.

Get your tongue deep in there.

Just feel how your whole body [Moan] is gradually corrupted by my fucking cunt juice. 

Lick it all up, boy, it’s the last meal you will get until Ragnarok.

[Getting slightly closer to orgasm…]

Put your fucking nose on my clit.

Now breathe in my scent. 

[Loud smack] Fucking smell my cunt!

That’s right… grind your nose against my clit and stick your tongue deep in my rotting fuck hole.

[Loud smack] [Laughing]

[Getting closer to orgasm….]

[Sigh] Do you think there are rules to this little game? 

That you will be relieved of the pain if you’re good enough?

Do you think I will play fair?

Did you try to hope for it, to the last minute?

[Loud smack]

Yes, cry for me. Mix your tears with my cunt juice and lick it all up.

[Getting really close to orgasm…]

[Loud smack, followed by him flailing desperately under you] Do you realize now why I waited this long to get to the balls?

[Loud smack] The most…

Intense version…

Of the pain… 

[Loud moan] 

Has to be saved…

For a special occasion…

Am I…

…Right?

[Orgasm!! Moan loudly for a bit and then…]

[Several loud smacks, followed by you laughing and moaning] 

[Pause]

Ah, look at you… you’re getting vomit all over my cunt!

How rude of you… and just as I came too…

[Pause]

Tell me… do you wish to be spared from more of this?

Are you *sure*?

[Sinister laugh] Perfect!

Let me get up from you…

Shove the snake back into your throat…

[You force the snake back into his throat]

Wrap its upper body around your neck again…

[The snake chokes him]

And get you right back to the torture you deserve.

[Pause]

[Sigh and slight laugh of nonchalant satisfaction] You know…

As much as I *love* seeing you squirm in panic and pain like this…

I have things to do.

Why don’t I just leave you like this for… shall we say one hundred years?

Think about your choice of torture while I’m gone, won’t you.

Oh… and one last thing before I leave.

Yes… I know your dreams tell you that you will survive Ragnarok…

But let me just assure you that your child won’t.

Nor will your parents, nor your brother.

Nor will you *ever* get to say good-bye to them.

Well, I’ll leave now.

Sweet nightmares, precious boy.


End file.
